Bye Bye Kelly
by moseph
Summary: Jack Kelly is the hottest thing in the music industry in the 1960s. When he's enlisted in the Army, his manager and his girlfriend form a plot to save Jack's career and theirs'. NewsiesBye Bye Birdie crossover.
1. David Jacobs, English Teacher

Hi y'all! OK, I know what you're thinking. With the two fics I already have and one in production with LegallyRed, I can't possibly have another fic, right? WRONG! For you drama freaks, here's another crossover: _Newsies_ and the musical _Bye Bye Birdie_! This is sort of my way of reminiscing over my days as a teen chorus member of Bye Bye Birdie with Marquee Productions a couple months ago. I was named Peggy Sue. (((sighs contentedly))) Those certainly _were_ the days. Alright, before we begin, a handy dandy list of characters I have so far(filled by me and the newsies)

CAST OF CHARACTERS

DAVID JACOBS is ALBERT PETERSON

MOSEPH is ROSE ALVAREZ

JACK KELLY is CONRAD BIRDIE

RACETRACK HIGGINS is HUGO F. PEABODY

KID BLINK is FREDDIE

SPOT CONLON is KARL

MEDDA LARKSON is MRS. MACAFEE

BRYAN DENTON is MR. MACAFEE

LES JACOBS is RANDOLPH MACAFEE

ESTHER JACOBS is MRS. PETERSON

MUSH MEYERS is(and here I am being insanely evil)...HARVEY JOHNSON!

(((wipes amused tear from eye))) Ah, I'm sorry I did that to you, Mush fans. I was gonna have Spot as Harvey Johnson, but that was just _too_ evil and I have _some_ good in me...somewhere...deep, deep down there...besides, the kid who played Harvey Johnson in our version had hair like Much's except bigger and...grosser...it wasn't too hard to pretend to be disgusted by Harvey. And you may object to Medda and Denton being the MacAfees. "Why not Esther and Mayer? They're already parents!" you may protest. Well, to quote my phys ed teacher, TOUGH PATOOTIES! Besides, since David's Albert, isn't it just right that Esther is Mrs. Peterson? Anyhoo, you may ask where the other characters are. After all, you can't do a Newsies-Bye Bye Birdie crossover without a Kim or an Ursula, can you? Well, look in the reflection of your computer monitor, kiddo, because YOU could be the next Kim or Ursula!...or Deborah Sue or Helen or Nancy or - you know what, it takes too much time to name them all! So read the ensuing chapter(if you don't, I'll hurt you! Kidding...sorta) and fill in the application at the bottom to be the next Conrad Birdie/Jack Kelly fan girl!

**Disclaimer: **Newsies is owned by Disney and Bye Bye Birdie is owned by...the folks who wrote it(and I want to thank you for writing it because if you hadn't, I never would have been it, I never would have heard the Wicked soundtrack and I never would have met Elliott...(((sigh))) best Freddie EVER). I own Moseph(i.e. me) and...wow, that's it for now. Huh. Look at that, will ya?

* * *

"No, sir, I'm not saying he doesn't _want_ to be in the army, I'm just saying...Well, yes, but...But can't you...I know, but what about his fans? You can't do that to millions of teenagers, you know how dramatic kids can be! Think of the crime rate! Think of the suicides! Think of the record sales!...I know he's needed, but...Two weeks? But sir, I...Fine. He'll be there." David Jacobs hung up the phone with a crash.

"What's the problem, David darling? Having a rough day, are we?" his secretary, Michelle Newman asked, breezing into the New York city office, thin file folder in hand. David buried his head in his hands.

"I'm ruined," he said. "Ruined. Jack Kelly is going into the Army." Michelle tutted sympathetically.

"Well, how awful. Too bad I won't be around to help you through it," she said sweetly, tossing the folder on his desk. "I quit." She walked briskly towards the door. David looked up in horror and ran to the door, barring her way.

"You can't leave me now! I need you, Moseph!" he pleaded, using her pet name in an attempt to soften her.

"Don't you "Moseph" me, pally!" she scolded angrily. "I've put in more than sufficient work to keep this company on it's feet. There's nothing you can do to make me stay, David. The company's folded and I'm leaving. Now move out of my way."

"Michelle, please! Don't leave!" he begged, suddenly grasping his chest and panting. "Where's my medication?" Michelle rolled her eyes and walked over to his desk, taking a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin off the surface. She handed him the water and opened the bottle, shaking out a small, white pill. "Not so much, break it in half," David whined.

"You're thirty-three years old, David. You can take a whole aspirin," she said. David took the pill, washing it down with some water, and walked behind the desk to stand beside her.

"Michelle, please. I need you here," he said, giving her the puppy dog look and taking one of her hands. "I know you love me too much to leave me all alone here with my debts." Michelle softened for a moment, then remembered her reason for leaving.

"Sorry, David, but you should have thought of that before. As you well know, I've been more than just a secretary to you," she reminded him, snatching her hand away.

"Michelle! Those were moments of madness!" he hissed, shushing her.

"Well, between those "moments of madness" and the office, I've put in a good ninety hour week. And for what? A five-dollar raise in 1954 and a bottle of Arpege last Christmas," she said bitterly.

"Promise her anything, but give her Arpege, Michelle," David said, trying to be charming and witty.

"Yeah, but not a sixteenth of an ounce," Michelle replied. She moved away from David and crossed towards the door. "Face it, David. Your company's crumbling, I've quit, Jack's going into the army. There's nothing you can do, but go back to college and get your-"

"Michelle, I'm up to my ears in debt, Jack's got a fifty-thousand dollar guarantee that I can't pay and I've just taken a severe overdose of aspirin!" he shouted frantically. "I can't go back to college now! I have to save the Brooklyn Bridges Music Corporation!" He flumped into the chair at his desk. Michelle walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"David, forget the company. Now is the time to follow your dreams!" she said. David sighed.

"I can't, Moseph. I gave up on that dream a long time ago," he said, shaking his head sorrowfully.

"It's not too late, David. You can still become-" she said in a sing song voice.

"Don't say it, Michelle!" David warned, jumping out of his seat. Michelle ran to the door and opened it.

"An English teacher!" she shouted out the door.

"Michelle!" David cried with indignation.

"And furthermore, he wrote poetry!" she yelled, her head still out the door.

"Michelle, please," David begged. Michelle closed the door and sauntered over to the desk.

"And in the N.Y.U. yearbook for 1952 under "David Jacob's favourite piece of literature," you know what it says?" She picked up the telephone and said into the receiver, "Little Women."

"I'm ruined in show business," David groaned, sinking into his chair.

"Forget show business, David. Forget Jack Kelly. Forget Brooklyn Bridges. Go back to college, become an English teacher!" she said, putting down the phone. David suddenly had an inspired face.

"Michelle, I'll make a deal with you! Stay with me, help me get the money to pay Jack's guarantee, and as soon as I'm out of the red...I'll dissolve the company and go back to the academic life!" he said, standing up to face Michelle. Michelle grinned and stuck out a hand.

"David, you're on!" she proclaimed, grabbed his hand, shook it and walked over to her desk.

"Of course, it may take a while, but I'm sure that by 1973 or'74 at the latest, we'll..." he trailed off as he noticed Michelle taking out a small file drawer. "What's that?"

"Something that's going to push that date up a few years...pick one," she said, holding out the drawer.

"Pick one what? What are you talking about?" David asked, confused.

"Alright, I'll pick one for you," she said, drawing a card. "Ah, a perfect candidate. Fifteen year old girl, president and recording secretary Jack Kelly Fan Club Number 2748 of Sweet Apple, Ohio." David gave her a baffled look.

"Who is this girl, Michelle?" he asked, snatching the card out of her hand.

"This girl, David, is what's going to send you back to college with the biggest hit song this business has ever seen! It's called 'One Last Kiss'," she said, smirking as if to say "Aren't I brilliant?"

"Never heard of it," David replied.

"You haven't written it yet," she replied simply, taking his hand and leading him gently over to the piano. He sat down and placed his fingers longingly on the keys. "But when you do and when that one last kiss is from Jack on his way into the big cold Army for two long years and when he gives that kiss to one of his fans chosen at random from one million two hundred thousand hysterical teenagers, it'll make Mr. Kelly the hottest soldier since Joan of Arc!" she continued, placing a blank piece of sheet music on the piano.

"Michelle, I'm beginning to see it!" David said slowly, rising from the piano seat. "We cut the record here in New York..."

"Take that greasy bongo-playing car their to Sweet Apple..."

"Let him kiss the kid..."

"And release the record! Oh David, you'll have enough money to stay in college the rest of your life!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Michelle, it's wonderful! And I promise, as soon as this thing is settled, it'll be just the two of us! In perfect bliss! I'll get a job teaching English and..." he gushed, trailing off. "Bliss...kiss...that rhymes!" He detached himself from her and ran to piano, plunking on random keys and scribbling on the paper. Michelle stared at him lovingly.

"It's gonna be such a wonderful life. I'm gonna be Mrs. Jacobs..." she whispered to herself dreamily. "The English teacher's wife..."

* * *

Okay, one song down, about a bazillion more to go! Man, there are _so_ many songs in this play! (((shrugs))) Oh well, at least for once, I know what's eventually going to happen! Some of you will notice that I used a lot of dialogue from the actual play. Thankfully, I still have my script from when I did it, so when I thought it fit, I just typed what they said and changed the names. Anyway, here's the list of characters I need:

**Kim MacAfee: **15 years old, former president and recording secretary of the Jack Kelly(Conrad Birdie) fan club. Just got pinned to(i.e. is going steady with, solely seeing) Hugo Peabody(Racetrack). Is selected to be the recipient of Jack Kelly's one last kiss before going into the army. One of the main characters. Must know the show pretty well if you want this part(translation: you can't be an Jack purist if you want the part).

**Ursula Merkle: **15 years old. Kim's best friend. Ginormous Jack Kelly fan(and I mean ginormous. If our boys were rock stars, they would be Conrad Birdies on the magnitude of fan worship). Extremely hyper and popular. Presumably the vice-president of the Conrad Birdie fan club. You can be a Jack purist if you want this part, but it doesn't matter. Just be prepared to worship Jack endlessly. If you already do this, you may be perfect for the part.

**Helen, Nancy, Alice, Margie Ann, Penelope Anne, Suzie, Deborah Sue: **All between the ages of 14 and 18. Members of the Jack Kelly Fan Club. A few can be Jack purists. Alice is with Kid Blink(Freddie) and someone who really really REALLY wants the part of Margie Ann can be with Spot(Karl)(yes, I realise that it never implies anywhere that Margie Ann and Karl hook up. I'm trying to be nice). You'll have to be spectacular, though, and dazzle me with your response(or bribe me with a review of one of my stories...but I didn't say that). And if someone pleads and begs, I can wrangle it so they can end up with Mush(Harvey) out of pity(don't get me wrong, I love Mush, but there was no one else to be Harvey!). I may or may not insert other newsies in the story to be with the rest of you, but don't ask me to. I'll notify you if I'm feeling generous and you can tell me which newsie you want.

As far as Kim, Ursula, Margie Ann and Alice go, it's first come, first serve. Anyone who applies after they've been chosen will be one of the rest of the girls. Sorry, there's only so many characters and I'm not inventing any. Anyway, get those CC replies in! Much love!

newsiesmoseph


	2. Goin' Steady For Good

Thanks, guys. Way to make my job _so_ much harder! Don't get me wrong, I superbly appreciate all the reviews, the thank yous, the praising the stuff I've already written so far(but then, when it's me and David, how can it be bad? ((sigh)) I'm really lucky I'm not a Spot worshipper, seeing as only a select few are allowed to lay a hand on him in Newsies fandom world. Davey's always free! ((smooches Davey)) Ah, I love the nerds). And I'd also like to thank YOU guys for responding and filling out CC's even though I forgot to put up the form(I'm sorry, I completely forgot to write it in at first). The unfortunate part is, three of you said you really wanted to be Kim and there were two requests for Ursula and Alice. Everyone said they'd be alright with being the others if they couldn't be their chosen role, but I still feel awful. I would have all of you in the role you wanted if I could, but I had to choose. And since I said it was going to be first come first serve, well....

COMPLETE CAST OF CHARACTERS

_THE STARS_

DAVID JACOBS is ALBERT PETERSON

MOSEPH is ROSE ALVAREZ

JACK KELLY is CONRAD BIRDIE

_THE GIRLS_

COLLEEN DUPONT is KIM MacAFEE

ROSE HAMILTON is URSULA MERKLE

CATHERINE O'CONNELL is ALICE

ASHLEIGH RAYE is MARGIE ANN

SKYLAR SALVATO is DEBORAH SUE

ALISON BAKER is NANCY

KATHLEEN QUINLAN is HELEN

RAELYN PLATZ is PENELOPE ANNE

DANIELLE KEMPERT is SUZIE

_THE BOYS_

RACETRACK HIGGINS is HUGO F PEABODY

SPOT CONLON is KARL

KID BLINK is FREDDIE

MUSH MEYERS is HARVEY JOHNSON

_THE OTHERS_

MEDDA LARKSON is MRS MacAFEE

BRYAN DENTON is MR MacAFEE

LES JACOBS is RANDOLPH MacAFEE

ESTHER JACOBS is MRS PETERSON

Once again, I am so incredibly sorry to anyone who didn't get the part they wanted. But I hope you guys will still review! Quick shout outs:

**Oxymoronic Alliteration: **((hangs head in shame))So...incredibly...sorry that I forgot to put what I was looking for. Anyway, you got that part you wanted. Enjoy!

**Dimonah Tralon: **I'm so sorry you can't be Kim. But you're Nancy, who was played in our version by the coolest of the cool Kaity Killoran! Please, feel honoured! Enjoy!

**Ccatt: **I feel so, so, so, so, awful that you(as well as Dimonah) couldn't be Kim. You're Penelope Anne though, and if you want, I can probably arrange it so you get the boy of your choice! (Just not Race, Jack, David, Spot or Blink, sadly) Please, keep reading!

**TheAngryPrincess13: **Thanks for applying! Since you didn't say any person in particular you _really_ wanted to be, I put you as Deborah Sue, because she's cool. Enjoy!

**PeliculaJane: **Yes! A fellow Bye Bye Birdie actor! ((high fives)) Anyway, you're Alice, as you requested. Who were you in your version of Bye Bye Birdie? Were you chorus like me or did you have an _actual _name? ((shakes head)) I was a poor little nameless girl. When we said the Conrad Birdie pledge, I had to make up a name. I was officially dubbed Peggy Sue. Enjoy! ((coughUPDATEKINGSOFNEWYORKcough))

**Knots: **I'm so glad you liked it! I hope I'm doing it justice. Ursula is SO the best part! I mean, come on! That whole "snarling, raging, panting jungle beast" thing? Pure gold! Enjoy!

**LegallyRed: **Woot! I'm glad you applied! I hope this one will be good! I'm sorry, but Ursula wastaken. I'm giving you Helen, though, and she's cool. Elvis wasn't in the movie. It might have been based on him. Sorry, you can't have Jack, but you _can_ obsess over him! Enjoy!

**Dreamless-Mermaid: **Aw, I'm really sorry you couldn't be Alice or Ursula. But don't worry, you're Suzie. I had you as Penelope Anne, but you said you had an issue with the name Penelope so you're Suzie! Yeah, the story LegallyRed and I are writing is pretty awesome. At least, I think. Enjoy!

**XbeLLaViTaX: **Yay! You have no idea how much I _desperately wanted _to write this chapter and I was just waiting for that last review and BAM! There you were! And you requested to be Margie Ann, too! And since you're the only one who did, you got your wish! ((happy dance)) Enjoy, please!

On a side note, I CAN'T BELIEVE DAVID MOSCOW WAS AT THE GOLDEN GLOBES AND I MISSED IT!!!!!! "ARGH!" DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT!!!!!!!! Alright, that's out of my system now.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Newsies and the people who wrote it own Bye Bye Birdie. I own Moseph/Michelle(yay me!) and Peggy Sue(also me!). All the other characters are owned by the people who sent them in. That's it.

* * *

"It's just all so romantic," Kathleen sighed, falling back onto her pillow covered bed. She was exhausted, having run all the way home after hearing. She had flown in the door, stolen the phone from her older brother talking to his girlfriend and run up to her room, prepared to stay on the phone all night if she had to. Her cheeks were flushed, her skirt was dirty from falling so many times in her effort to get home and her ponytail was almost falling out, but it was all worth it to hear from a reliable source. 

"I know. I never pegged Racetrack for the romantic type, either. But when he walked right up to Colleen, in front of everybody, and asked her to be his steady...oh, you had to be there!" Alison said excitedly into the receiver.

"You're so lucky you were there!" Kathleen moaned jealously. "What was it like?"

"Tragically beautiful..." Alison sighed, eyes shining.

"Did they kiss?" Kathleen asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I...I don't know. But I do know that he pinned the pin on himself," Alison said, trying to sound like a reliable gossip source.

"How can you not know?" Kathleen demanded, sitting up immediately. "You were there, right?"

"I was there! Well, for most of it. I had to run off and tell the rest of the girls, so I missed what happened after he pinned it on," Alison admitted. Kathleen sighed and adjusted her ponytail so it was high and perky once again.

"Well, I'm going to try calling Colleen again. I've been trying to get through forever!"

* * *

"Racetrack and Colleen? Really?" Catherine asked again, sitting crosslegged on the bed. 

"For the millionth time, yes," Ashleigh sighed, preoccupied with combing her shiny blonde hair. The telephone crackled with silence for a moment.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Catherine asked again after a long pause.

"Well, I wouldn't be telling you if I hadn't heard it directly from the source," Ashleigh said, satisfied with her appearance and belly flopping onto her own bed.

"You heard it from Colleen?" Catherine questioned skeptically.

"Well, no," Ashleigh admitted. "But I heard it from Skylar, who heard it from Rose. And Rose wouldn't make things up about her best friend."

"It's just so odd," Catherine sighed, standing up and pacing around her room. "I mean, yesterday she was just plain old Colleen Dupont and now...now she's Colleen Dupont, Racetrack Higgins' steady." Ashleigh cradled the receiver between her shoulder and her ear.

"Well, she is fifteen years old. Don't you think it's time she found one? A steady, I mean," Ashleigh asked.

"I guess so," Catherine said unsurely. "D'you think she'll give up the fan club?" Ashleigh paused.

"Maybe. I'll try calling Rose to find out."

* * *

"Hello?" Mr. Platz said gruffly. 

"Oh, hello Mr. Platz," Mush squeaked meekly. "This is Mush Meyers. Can I speak to Raelyn, please?"

"Sure, Mush," Mr. Platz said. "Raelyn! Telephone!" There was a loud thump from upstairs, then footsteps running down the stairs. Raelyn tore into the kitchen, curly blonde hair flying behind her and snatched the phone from her father.

"Skylar? What's the news?" she asked breathlessly.

"Um, Raelyn? It's Mush. Mush Meyers."

"Oh. Do you know anything about Racetrack and Colleen?"

"Well, I heard they got pinned, but I was actually calling about-"

"I knew it! I knew he would ask her to go steady!"

"Um, yeah. Now, about the prom-"

"I should call Colleen right now and get all the details!"

"But the prom's on Satur-"

"I can't talk now, Mush. Bye!" Raelyn hung up, picked up the phone again and dialled Colleen's number hurriedly.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Colleen and Racetrack? I give them a week," Danielle sneered into the phone. 

"What makes you think that, Dani?" Skylar said distractedly, filing her nails.

"Well, for one, Racetrack is _way_ too short," Danielle said.

"But Colleen's short too," Skylar reminded her.

"Okay, well, Colleen's got red hair," Danielle said, making no sense whatsoever. There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Do you have something against redheads, Dani?" Skylar finally asked.

"Well, no. But...oh, just forget it!" Danielle snapped.

* * *

"Hello?" Mrs. Salvato said pleasantly. 

"Hello Mrs. Salvato. This is Mush Meyers. Can I speak to Skylar?"

"You're in luck, Mush. She just got off the phone. I'll go get her for you." Mrs. Salvato put down the phone and called for her daughter. Skylar ran into the kitchen and dove for the phone.

"Rose?"

"Uh, no, it's Mush."

"Who?"

"Mush Meyers. I'm in your history class."

"Oh. Right. Hi Mush. What's going on?"

"Well, as you know, the prom is coming up this Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to-"

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot to call Danielle back! I'm sorry Mush, I have to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Skylar hung up the phone with a clunk.

* * *

"What were you _thinking_, Race?" Spot moaned into the phone. "You're still young, whadja wanna go get pinned for?" 

"Hey, I like Colleen!" Racetrack answered defensively. "She's pretty, she's funny and she laughs at my jokes!"

"That's what girls _do_, Race!" Kid Blink said, taking the phone from Spot. "They're all desperate to get pinned! They'll flirt with any male, human, breathing...thing!"

"You guys both have girlfriends," Racetrack retorted.

"Yeah, but that's different," Blink protested.

"How? You're going steady, seeing only each other, same as me and Colleen. And I've seen both of you heading off to the Ice House with your girls. Are you saying Catherine andAshleigh would go to the Ice House with boys who aren't their steadies?" Racetrack argued. Blink and Spot looked at each other.

"Never mind that. Have you lost your marbles, Race?" Spot demanded. "This is the end of your social life! Colleen will _never_ let you out of her sight. You'll never have another girlfriend again!"

"Again, you both have girlfriends," Racetrack said simply. Spot and Blink both paused, racking their brains for comebacks. Blink suddenly grabbed the phone back from Spot.

"Yeah, but you're younger than us. We want you to sow your wild oats before you settle down," Blink said, smiling smugly. Spot high fived him.

"You're older than me by, what, three months?" Racetrack asked.

"Three months older and wiser, my friend," Blink answered.

"Never mind. I'm going now. I have to call Colleen," Racetrack sighed.

"You're already _calling_ her?" Blink asked, horrified.

"Well, she is my steady. And that's what steadies do," Racetrack said proudly.

"Race, do you know nothing about being a guy?" Blink sighed, shaking his head.

"Blink, when you're in love like I am, you'll know," Racetrack said happily. "I've got to call her before Rose does. Otherwise, I won't talk to her until tomorrow!"

* * *

The phone rang shrilly. Mrs. Philips put down her cookbook, wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the phone in the adjoining room, her heels clicking on the tile. 

"Hello?" she said into the phone. A adolescent boy's voice squeaked on the other end.

"Hello Mrs. Philips. Is Peggy Sue home from school yet?"

* * *

"Well, it's about time they got pinned!" Raelyn said, fixing her hair in singular braid. 

"I'm just sooooo happy for them, though," Alison gushed. "I mean, guy and girl, going steady at last. That's the way things should be."

"I'm sure they'll be happy," Raelyn agreed, jamming a bobby pin in expertly.

"Going steady is definitely for me. That's the way you should go," Alison told her.

"I don't know if I should. Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely. Who wouldn't want to?" Raelyn shrugged.

"I don't know. Mormons, maybe?" Alison sighed and leaned back against her pillow.

"Well, _I'm_ going to get pinned. Either that or I'll go to New York and become an actress and marry Jack Kelly," she said, popping her gum.

"ALISON! GO TO BED! IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT!" an aggravated voice called from across the hallway. Alison sighed.

"Well, I've got to go, Rae. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye Alison!"

* * *

Have any of you ever listened to the Newsies soundtrack whilst at school or going about your everyday business? It's so cool. I seriously feel like if I turn around, I'll see the newsies, just a dancin' away behind me. And then I turn around and they aren't there and I feel so disappointed. 

Oh, right, the chapter. Well, all you guys have been introduced except Rose/Ursula and Colleen/Kim. Don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter for sure. I hope you guys don't mind, I had to tweek personalities a bit to fit the age and times. So yes, you're all a bit airheadish, a bit nosy and a bit obsessed with getting pinned. I'm sorry if anyone feels this is a great misrepresentation of their character. But it's the early sixties and you're teenage girls. If anyone has seen the movie or the play, you'll know why you had to be that way. It's just the way the song goes. Also, I tried to follow the song's format as best as I could. Like, it starts out with Helen/Kathleen and Nancy/Alison and then it's Alice/Catherine and Margie Ann/Ashleigh and so on and so forth. If any of you haven't heard the song, I suggest you all find someway to hear it, because it's quite catchy. ((bops)) Goin' steady! Goin' steady! Goin' steady! Goin' steady, steady for good! Oops, I must be going now. Please, review everyone! Kisses!

newsiesmoseph

P.S. Jack Kelly Fan Club buttons to those who can spot the Rocky Horror Picture Show reference or the Wicked reference. Signed Jack Kelly posters to those who can spot both!


	3. One Lucky Fan

((blows kisses)) Yay! I love you all! All that fretting over angry reviewers with pitchforks was so unnecessary! You guys are angels, hear me? Angels. Alrighty, shout outs!

**Knots: **Yay, I'm glad you reviewed! ((pouts)) Stupid computers, acting up. I'm glad you enjoyed the second chapter. It was pretty easy, since the entire scene is just the song. Aha! Look, another brilliant chapter, already coming your way!

**Dreamless-Mermaid: **((hands over button)) Well done! ((presses buzzer)) Sorry, but your other answer was incorrect. The real RHPS quote was "Yesterday, she was just plain old Colleen Dupont and now...now she's Colleen Dupont, Racetrack Higgin's steady." Sorry ya missed that. Sorry I got you confused with the redheads thing. I know it wasn't like the movie or anything, but....it sounded funny at the time. GO FORTH AND RENT ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW NOW!!! Unless you have a problem with men in drag, in which case, don't. I was so unbelievably upset that I missed it. My friend told me and I was like "WHAT?!?!?!?!" I'm gonna go hunting on the Internet and see if I can find pictures or a clip or something. Apparently he has a lot of facial hair now. ((giggles at thought of David with facial hair)) Review again, s'il te plait!

**TheAngryPrincess13: **((hands over the button)) Well done! Ah, Rocky Horror. That is seriously, on my list of favourite movies, right up there with Newsies. My friends work at our school's "Snack Shack" and they have a CD player they so I put Newsies in. The hall was kind of empty, so I sang....and danced. And then at the part of Santa Fe where Jack leans back on the horse, I flung out my arms and started spinning and then I kinda fell over. Enjoy this chapter!

**XbeLLaViTaX: **Aw, yay for my story inducing screaming!....or...whatever. I'm glad that _your_ glad to oblige. ((hits forehead)) Sorry. Mixed up the names. Anyway, I used the handy dandy export feature and fixed it as soon as I got your review. So thank you! Again, very sorry about that. ((alarm goes off)) Congratulations! You got both references! ((hands over button _and_ poster)) Enjoy! Wait...someone who gets all my references....((falls on knees)) THANK YOU LORD!!! ((makes wild arm gestures)) Our brains are one!!! No, just kidding. Sharing a brain would be weird. I agree, a green chick and a sweet transvestite like Tim(who is, by the way, my God), was isn't to love? Wait.....((pulls on sparkly platforms)) Hit it! I'M JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE!!!! FROM TRANSEXUAL TRANSYVA- ((is hit by shoe)) MUSH! I'M TAKING ALL YOUR SHOES, PUTTING THEM IN A GARBAGE BAG AND BEATING YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH IT!!! ((realizes she still has a review to respond to)) Oops. Sorry. Mush likes to throw shoes at people, especially me when I burst into song. So yeah, so glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Oxymoronic Alliteration: **Hey! I did update! Look at that, will ya? Sorry, I haven't been that sarcastic today and I'm just looking for an outlet. I accept your grant of full freedom to do whatever I wish with you character. Since she's Kim, she'll be like Kim in the movie and I won't make her, like, a crazed ax murderer or something like that. Aw, I'm glad people aren't hunting me down with pointy sticks because I made Mush Harvey. I personally quite enjoy Mush as Harvey and I'm glad you do as well. ((hands over button)) Ah, RHPS. What a great film. ((wipes reminiscent tear from eye)) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LegallyRed: **MY ELPHIE!!! ((hugs)) How are you, my dearest, darlingest, Elphie-kins? ((hands over button)) Well, of course you'd get the Wicked reference. I mean, it's you. I have a feeling you wouldn't like RHPS. Unless you don't have a problem with gay men in drag, in which case, by all means, rent it! Sorry, you can't have a poster. I mean, you got Yero, what more do you want?! Sheez... well, maybe I'll give some more out this chapter. Oh, I really hope you do rent. I haven't seen the movie, but I was in the play and it rocks. The songs are so catchy and, I must admit, Ann Magaret rocks. The unfortunate thing is, the movie version of Lot of Livin' is just with Conrad and Kim, whereas the play version includes all the teenagers. And in our version, we did this whole dance sequence and me and Kaity got to dance with Elliott. And it was jive dancing, which meant I got to hold his hand and he spun us in and.....((drools)) Oops, sorry about that, a bit lost in my own fantasy there. Anyway, glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this one too!

**PeliculaJane: **Oh, The Telephone Hour indeed. That song is just so darn catchy. Aw, now I miss Adam. Sorry, insane, reminiscent ramblings. Anyway, being a goin'-steady-Conrad-Birdie teenager was _so_ much fun. Dude! I always wondered what happened to Charity Garfein! Thank you SO much for updating KONY again. You'd better be sooner next time. Kidding, although I hope you do. ((bops)) What's the story, morning glory? What's the word, humming bird? Have you heard about Hugo and Kim?

**Ccatt: **((wipes forehead)) Whoo. I'm so glad that you don't mind being someone else. And that you're still reading it. Thanks darling! ((points to update)) Lookie! Review again!

**Dimonah Tralon: **((wipes forehead)) I'm happy that you're okay with being Nancy and that you're not offended by my Mormon joke. And, of course, I'm glad you reviewed. ((high fives)) I felt like that was a random high five moment. Review again, please!

((parties)) I'm in such a good mood! I have two days of school before I'm off for over a week for exams and then a whole new bunch of classes(no math until next year! ((parties harder))) and I'm updating! This is such a fun story to write, mostly because I don't have to think up the plot. It's all right there in front of me. ((thanks the Lord that she didn't hand in her script after the play was over)) Anyway, as any of you diehard fans will notice, pretty much _all_ the dialogue is directly out of the script. I felt that it got the point across nicely. I did add a few things, including a nice little history of how Medda Larkson became Margaret Dupont. You'll have to read it, but _I_ think it brings everything together nicely. Oh, speaking of that, it talks a lot in that part about Medda being sort of a drunk, so if anyone has a problem with me writing about the large amounts of vodka she drinks(it's not descriptive), then...don't read it. And one other thing. I've already written the bulk of chapter four and it'll be within two days, max, but I'm not posting it until next Sunday, just to give people time to review this chapter and everything. So, I guess that's all for now. Read on, fair maidens!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Newsies, don't own Bye Bye Birdie, don't own Colleen, Rose, Kathleen, Ashleigh, Catherine, Raelyn, Alison, Danielle or Skylar. Do own Moseph, since that's me, although maybe my parents own me....oh well. So, basically, I own me and nothing else. Happy now?

* * *

"Colleen Dupont, what do you mean you're resigning from the Fan Club?!" Rose Hamilton shrieked in the phone. "I mean, just because Racetrack Higgins gave you his pin, doesn't mean you have to retire from all social life! Going steady is very important, but there are some things more important than very important and the Jack Kelly Fan Club is one of them. I mean, after all, where else can we girls gather together to worship that wonderful creature? I mean, do you realize what you'd be giving up, Colleen?"

"I'm sorry, Rose, but my mind is made up," Colleen said apologetically. "Of course, I'll still play his records, but things like the Pledge and the Jack Kelly Scream are past me now." Rose gasped like she'd just been mortally wounded.

"You're giving up the scream? You mean when Jack Kelly sings on television, you're not going to go," and here Rose let out a scream that Jack Kelly himself probably heard all the way from New York City. Her parents downstairs shrieked in surprise and dogs across the street started howling, but Colleen merely sat and listened to her friend prattle on. She was used to it by now; as a Jack Kelly fan, she couldn't be sensitive to loud, high-pitched noises.

"Colleen, dear, would you please get off the phone? I've got some calls to make," Mrs. Dupont called from the kitchen.

"All right, Mother!" Colleen called back. "Sorry, Rose, I've got to hang up. You'll explain everything to the other girls, won't you?" Rose sighed dramatically.

"I suppose I'll have to. Bye, Colleen," she said and started to hang up. At the last minute, she pulled the phone back to her ear and said hurriedly, "Colleen, are you sure? I mean, after all! I mean, really Colleen, are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive," Colleen said. "After all, I'm fifteen years old and it's time I settled down." Colleen said goodbye once more to a frantic Rose and hung up the phone. She got up from the floor, where she'd been sitting on her knees and put the telephone back on her dresser. Colleen examined herself in the mirror. Burgundy red hair neatly combed, held back by a hair band. Black rimmed glasses placed on her turned up nose. Hazel eyes accented with a light touch of blue eyeshadow. She observed her prim blue cardigan and pristine white circle skirt with a small frown and decided to chance out of her school clothes and into something slightly comfier: her father's baggy, navy blue college sweater, loose blue jeans, thick woollen socks and a plain black baseball cap.

"Colleen, there's a call for you. The operator said she's been trying to get through for nearly three-quarters of an hour," her mother called from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Margaret, I'll take it down there," she called back and started her descent down the stairs. Her mother stood at the bottom of the stairs, telephone receiver in hand, confused look on her face.

"She said it was long distance, I can't imagine who..." she trailed off as she processed her daughter's words. "What did you say?"

"I said, thank you Margaret," Colleen said, taking the receiver from her hand. Mrs. Dupont stood, hands on hips, looking shocked at Colleen.

As a young woman, Margaret Dupont, or Medda Larkson as she was known on the stage, had been a fiery, talented stage performer in New York City. She lived a rough, bohemian lifestyle offstage, spending most of her paycheck on glittery costumes and vodka and scrimping for grocery money. On the stage, she sparkled. She sang, she danced, she acted. She entranced men, but picked only those who treated her, or paid her, best. This continued until she turned 29, when she met hot shot reporter Bryan Denton. He was a writer for the New York Sun, doing a piece on young, off-Broadway performers. They fell tragically and hopelessly in love and, after a few whirlwind months of romance and way too much alcohol consumption, they ran off to get married. They spent a year in New York, living off vodka and cigarettes, when Margaret became pregnant. Bryan managed to convince her to take his real name, Dupont(he used Denton as protection from the scathing editorials he often wrote) and move to suburbs of Ohio with him. Margaret reluctantly agreed, gave up her promising stage career and somehow ended up a house mom with two kids in Ohio. Not quite how she'd imagined her life.

Margaret still had her fiery red hair and a thin figure, but now she wore her hair in a neat bun rather than elaborate hairstyles and she'd traded in her flashy, revealing costumes long ago for dresses, pearls and an apron. She still loved Bryan and didn't regret her decision to marry him. She loved her children dearly and she found herself with far fewer hangovers. But every once in a while, she pined for her days as a performer. It was her true passion and she wished she could have gone out with a bang, instead of a mess of rumours and speculations.

And now, here she stood, staring down her teenage daughter, who'd inherited her red hair and her father's knack for attracting trouble. "Did you just call me Margaret?" she asked, incredulous. Colleen nodded, with a smile.

"Or Medda, if you'd prefer it," Colleen said. Of course, Colleen had heard the story of her parents' love affair many a time(minus the copious amounts of alcohol) and found it all to be tragically romantic. She liked her friends and Sweet Apple was a nice town, but it certainly lacked excitement. She wondered what her life might be like if her parents had stayed in New York and her mother had become a world famous stage actress. Perhaps Colleen herself might have pursued a stage career and she wouldn't be stuck with her annoying little brother, Les. Her mother still looked as if she need some explanation. "There's no need to look so upset. It's modern to call your mother by her first name. It makes the mother and daughter more like pals," she continued.

"And your father?" Mrs. Dupont asked.

"I'll call him Bryan, naturally," Colleen replied. Mr. Dupont, who'd been listening silently to this entire conversation, simply glared at his daughter's back. Colleen took no notice.

"By the way, I think Bryan took the news about Racetrack and I awfully well, don't you, Margaret?" Colleen said pleasantly. Mrs. Dupont looked up, gave a "God help me" look and sat down at the kitchen table. Colleen turned her attention back to the caller. "Yes, this is she. Yes, I'll wait."

"I don't know. Yesterday I was a mother. Today I'm a pal," Mrs. Dupont said, dazed still by her daughter's actions. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to call me Mom? That's modern."

"I'm sorry, but times are changing and you've got to go along with them or be left behind with the old folks," Colleen said, still smiling pleasantly. "By the way, Margaret, have you got a cigarette? I seem to have run out." Mrs. Dupont rolled her eyes at her daughter and left the kitchen, followed by the still-glaring Mr. Dupont. Colleen stood by the phone, doodling absent mindedly on the pad of paper nearby. She was considering hanging up when a voice clicked in.

"Is this Colleen Dupont?" a female voice asked, crackling on the other end.

"Yes, it is. And who is this?" Colleen said pleasantly, trying to sound like an adult.

"This is Michelle Newman, secretary to David Jacobs, Jack Kelly's manager," the woman said. Colleen paused. A woman who worked, however indirectly, for Jack Kelly.

"Oh?" Colleen said, trying to sound indifferent. "And what is this in reference to?"

"Um, well," Michelle began, sounding confused. "Jack Kelly is going into the army, but before he goes, he's going to sing his song One Last Kiss on television and give that one last kiss to one lucky fan." Colleen nodded and waited for this woman to continue. Michelle expected Colleen to catch on.

"Er, how...nice," Colleen said finally, to fill the silence. "So, what would you like me to do?"

"Um, you're the fan," Michelle said simply. Colleen was about to ask her what she meant before something in her brain clicked.

"Wait a minute...you mean?" Colleen gasped.

"That's right. Jack Kelly is coming there to kiss you," Michelle answered, sounding relieved.

"Jack Kelly...is coming here...to kiss me?" Colleen said breathlessly. She forgot her well-taught manners and slowly put the receiver back on the base of the phone, cutting off the secretary on the other end. "Margaret?" she called weakly. Nothing. "Mother?!" she tried again. Still nothing. "MOMMY!" she screamed. At the sound of this, Margaret came bolting into the kitchen faster than she'd ever run in her life and, in a matter of milliseconds, had Colleen sitting at the table, her arms wrapped around her.

"Darling, what is it?! What's wrong?!" she cried frantically.

"It's Jack Kelly, Mommy! He's going to kiss me!" Colleen shouted excitedly.

"Oh, that's nice, dear. Now you just stay here while I get you a nice warm cup of hot chocolate and a Kleenex," Mrs. Dupont said soothingly, heading towards the stove.

"You don't understand!" Colleen said, too excited to be annoyed by her mother. "Jack Kelly is coming here to Sweet Apple to kiss _me_ goodbye! Oh, Mommy, Mommy!" Colleen started bouncing in her chair like an excited toddler and Mrs. Dupont put an arm around her.

"I never thought I'd say it," she said to no one in particular, "but God Bless Jack Kelly!"

* * *

Does anyone find it weird to talk to another Newsies fan who's obsessed with a different newsie, or is that just me? Like, I don't have a _problem_ with it, it's kind of weird though. Because there are certain newsies I couldn't even imagine being infatuated with, but I'm sure there are folks that feel that way about David and I love him. It's quite odd.

So, by this time, everyone who applied has been introduced. All that's left is dear, darling little Les, Mrs. Jacobs(also known as David's mother) and Jack Kelly himself! The next chapter is coming along pretty good, but there's a lot more tweeking. It doesn't follow the script as closely as this one. I hope everyone enjoyed Medda's little history. Bet you never would have thought of Medda and Denton together, huh?

Oh, geez, I have nothing to give posters away for this time. ((looks a box filled with posters)) Well, I guess I'll just have to think of some other reason to give them out. ((thinks)) I GOT IT!!! Anyone who can tell me the role Peter Gallagher(from The OC, one of the best tv shows _ever_) played in Guys and Dolls and who played the other lead male role gets a signed, Jack Kelly poster! Good luck, ladies! Use your resources on this one! Bye, y'all!

newsiesmoseph


	4. So Long, Jack

Hola, mi amigas! I'm just so ecstatically happy! Know why? I just finished my last final exam! I don't have to go to school or do homework for over a week! ((parties)) So, I want to thank you all for being patient with me and my screw-ups and congratulate the many of you who answered my little trivia question. Shout outs!

**Pidge: **((bells ding)) Congratulations! ((hands over signed Jack Kelly poster)) Good work! Not to sound ungrateful, I'm really grateful you read it and reviewed, but what did you think of the chapter? Liked? Disliked? Hope you read and review again!

**Oxymoronic Alliteration: **I agree, Medda and Denton together is suspiciously right. Maybe they had an affair together in the movie that we just weren't privy to. Maybe _that's_ why Denton almost always seems to be grinning. Maybe he's so friendly to David because...((le gasp)) HE'S THEIR LOVE CHILD!!! EW! AHH! No! No Denton hitting on David! Bad! Very bad! ((bells ding)) Yay! You got the question right! ((hands over signed Jack Kelly poster)) This poster is yours to do with what you wish! Just, please, don't tell me. Enjoy this chapter!

**Knots: **I encourage screaming of any kind. It's good for the lungs. Although Jack Kelly screaming is most definitely the best kind. I know! How _dare_ she abandon the fan club? Hey! Don't be getting too greedy here! You can't gain presidency unless she assigns it to you or there's an election. Besides, what if she _doesn't_ give up the fan club?! Ah, well, enjoy this chapter anyway and review again, s'il te plait!

**XbeLLaViTaX: **((le gasp)) TWICE?! Ah, my jealousy! _My_ friends are threatening to take away my Newsies video, soundtrack and all the files I have on my computer relating to it if I don't stop talking about it! ((mutters)) Damn snow. I have no idea how much we have here in Ontario, but it's a lot. ((joins in happy dance)) Yes, ma'am, you are the only one who received both. Feel proud! ((le gasp)) You KNEW?! You knew we were sharing a brain and you didn't tell me? I hate you! ((sobs)) KIDDING! Hmm, a closet, huh? ((locks Mush in closet with Spot)) There! That should take care of him! Medda and Denton _totally_ fit! Aw, thanks, I love the little history too. Yay, you get my insane babbling! I completely LOVE David, but to me, it would be weird to talk to someone who was all about Snitch or whoever else. Not that I deny that all our boys are gorgeous, but, you know. Don't worry, your character is in this chapter! Aw, I'm glad that I have adorable questions! ((bells ding)) IT'S POSTER TIME!!! ((hands over another signed Jack Kelly poster)) DEAR GOSH! A FELLOW OC LOVER!! Okay, must ask the question: your favourite, Seth or Ryan? Eek! At the time I'm writing this, The OC will be on in...41 minutes! Damnation, I need to rent the Frank Sinatra/Marlon Brando version of Guys and Dolls! I love 'ol Blue Eyes! And I _also_ love how you connect everything together! With the Lion King and the Racetrack! ((clutches heart)) I love you! We really must share a brain or something! Enjoy this chapter!

**Elphie: **Elphie darling! ((air kisses)) Mwah! Mwah! Ooh, guess what?! I'm readin' Wicked and Nanny just came to the Vinkus! WHO IS LIIR'S MOTHER?! WHO?! I NEED TO KNOW!!! Don't tell me though. I'm not sure how Elphie doesn't know if she gave birth or not, but whatever. ((bells ding)) Yay! You got the question right! I'm so proud! ((hands over signed Jack Kelly poster)) Lol, I thought it was funny when Michelle was like, "You're the fan. Duh." except she didn't say that exactly. But that was the gist. I'm glad you liked it. ((le sigh)) We can only dream of kissing Jack Kelly. Enjoy this chapter!

**Dreamless-Mermaid: **Ooh, lookie! My history was "ingenious"! ((beams)) And applause too? ((bows)) Thank you! Thank you all! ((is crowned with tiara, Miss America style banner and bouquet of roses)) Really, I couldn't have done this without you! ((cries, blows kisses)) Doing the play is so much fun! You've seen the movie, right? Wait until Honestly Sincere! That was _the_ most fun number I have ever done in musical theatre to date. Mostly because all I do is scream and make desperate attempts to grab Conrad. And I get to faint, which is always cool, although I was a wee bit upset that I only got to do it once. Aw, come on, you could've used the Internet for that one and everything! Alright, I'll try to work in something next time that you can use. Enjoy this chapter!

**PeliculaJane: **((bows)) Thank you, flattery is always beyond welcome! Damn, I should get the Bye Bye Birdie soundtrack. All I have is the accompaniment from when I did the show. Oh well, at least you were doing something productive instead of dancing around, which is what I tend to do when I listen to songs from Bye Bye Birdie....or most songs, for that matter. Hope this update meets your standards and that your next one is just as speedy!

**Ccatt: **Hey, I love updates too! What a coincidence! Aw, thanks doll. Don't worry, Sunday isn't that far away, since it's now Thursday as I'm writing this. IT'S ONLY THREE DAAAAAAAAAYS AAAAAAAAA-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! (that was an homage to Annie, if you didn't know) Thanks again, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Dimonah Tralon: **Aw, thanks! I'm glad it's following the movie well, since it's certainly following the script for the play to a 'T'. **DAVID:** That's because you're using your script from the show for the majority of the dialogue. **ME: **Shut up, David! Don't mind him, he's just jealous. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this one as well!

And, once again, I must thank everyone who reviewed for, well, reviewing. You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Newsies or Bye Bye Birdie. I own Michelle and everyone else owns everyone else. So there.

* * *

Rose paced around the treehouse impatiently. All the girls said they'd come, but would they be here soon enough? The wood panels creaked beneath her. The treehouse was Rose's from when she was a child, but when the Sweet Apple branch of the Jack Kelly Fan Club was formed, Rose suggested the treehouse as the ideal meeting spot: close enough for everyone to find, but secluded enough so they wouldn't be interrupted. Granted, it was a bit small, but it suited their needs perfectly. 

"What's the emergency?" Kathleen asked, poking her head through the entry hole in the floor. Rose rushed to her and pulled her up.

"Well, it's about time!" Rose exclaimed. "Where are the other girls?"

"Right here!" Alison called, climbing up after Kathleen. Catherine and Ashleigh came after Alison, followed Raelyn and Danielle.

"Come on, Rose, tell us the big news!" Ashleigh pleaded.

"Not until everyone gets here," Rose insisted. Finally, Skylar appeared in the treehouse, apologising profusely for being late. "Okay, girls, are you ready? Take a deep breath," Rose said excitedly. All the girls inhaled and waited wordlessly for Rose to tell them the important news. Rose paused for effect. When she couldn't hold it in any longer, she finally let out, "It's about Jack Kelly!" The girls let out the breath they'd been holding and screamed as loud as they could. Rose shushed them. "Let me finish!" she said. "He's coming here." There was a short silence while the girls took this information in.

"Here?" Danielle finally managed.

"In person," Rose confirmed.

"To Sweet Apple?" Skylar asked, her eyes shining.

"Oh my God!" was all Kathleen could manage.

"Ask me why!" Rose insisted.

"Just tell us, Rose!" Raelyn whined.

"He's going to kiss Colleen Dupont goodbye before he goes into the army," Rose sighed, as if it were the most romantic thing she'd ever heard. All the girls sighed with jealousy.

"Colleen? How come?" Catherine demanded.

"Well, she was chosen," Rose said with a shrug.

"Oh my God!" Kathleen exclaimed again, still unable to give any creative input on the matter.

"That lucky duck!" Skylar sighed.

"We'll get to see him, maybe even meet him," Rose told them. The girls all whispered excitedly.

"If he says hello to me - I'll pass out!" Kathleen said, still overwhelmed by the matter.

"I wouldn't know what to say," Catherine admitted.

"How about...'Have a nice time in the army'?" Skylar suggested.

"But, I don't think they do," Catherine told her.

"What _would_ you say?" Alison wondered out loud.

"I...I don't know," Raelyn admitted.

"Me neither," Ashleigh said with a shrug.

"You know what I'd say?" Rose asked with a devilish grin.

"What?" Danielle asked, with a raised eyebrow. Rose stood up, faced the dirty mirror hanging on the wall and held out her arms.

"Goodbye, Jack Kelly," she began in an overly dramatic voice. "I can't deny that you turn me on in a way no ordinary man ever could. But now, you belong to the Army. I'll miss your smile, your voice, your face. I'll cry until you're home safely. I'll miss you dearly, but I know you're doing this for the good of our country. God Bless you, Jack Kelly!" And at this point, she lunged at the mirror and kissed her own reflection. The girls collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Rose, you're too much!" Danielle gasped amidst the laughter. Rose smiled and bowed dramatically.

"Now, ladies," Rose said authoritatively. "Let's get started on a "Welcome, Jack" poster for his arrival!"

* * *

Penn Station was alive and buzzing with people on any normal day, but on this particular day, the day of Jack Kelly's departure from New York City to Sweet Apple, Ohio and eventually to the Army, every available inch of space was crowded with people of all ages, sizes and appearances. Everywhere, woman were primping, teenage girls were screaming and thrusting their signs in the air, reporters were scribbling on notepads and photographers were adjusting their cameras, ready for an ideal photo opportunity. All other departures and arrivals had been postponed and everyone was converging at Track 12, where Jack's train to Ohio was set to leave in just a short while. 

At a table in the station's café sat a very frazzled looking David Jacobs. He held his cup of coffee in shaking hands, raising it slowly to sip from. He noticed a luggage cart piled high with the collective baggage of himself, Michelle and Jack and leapt up to direct the luggage boy towards the correct track.

"Excuse me? That luggage is to go down to Track 12. And quickly, too, Jack will be here any minute," he instructed the luggage boy, only to see that it was in fact Michelle. "Michelle? What are you doing?"

"Getting our things down to the station without any help from you, David," she said scornfully.

"Sorry, Moseph," he said apologetically. "I don't suppose a generous tip would make things up..." Michelle picked his briefcase up off the top and shoved it at his chest.

"David, just take your briefcase and go down to that train before any of those reporters talk to Jack alone. You know what happened last time," she warned.

"You hang on to it, Michelle. I've got to wait for Mama," David said anxiously, handing the briefcase back to her.

"Speaking of _your mother_, David," Michelle began. "Have you told her about dissolving Brooklyn Bridges?" David sighed.

"I couldn't do it, Michelle. Not over the telephone. It's just too impersonal. So, I invited her here to break her heart in person," he said. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you want, David," she said. "Just do it before we leave, alright?" David nodded obediently.

"Davey!" a woman's voice cried. David and Michelle turned to see Mrs. Jacobs staggering towards them.

"Mama!" David exclaimed happily. He ran over to embrace her. Mrs. Jacobs wrapped him in her mink-draped arms. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I suppose," Mrs. Jacobs sighed. "I'm just a little faint from the subway."

"Mama, I told you to take a taxi," David said.

"Taxi! What do I need with taxis? I'll leave the taxis for my successful son," she said, reaching up to pinch his cheeks proudly. "A mother can ride crowded in a dirty subway full of foreign people who wouldn't give you a seat if your life depended on it, but what's the difference; nowadays a mother is lower than dirt anyway! Here's the mother I saved from not taking the taxi; buy some candy with it." She pressed a few coins into David's palm and took a patronizing look at Michelle. "Who's she?" she asked, sounding disgusted.

"Mama, you know Michelle Newman from the office," David said nervously.

"This is Michelle Newman? Pretty little Michelle Newman? I can't believe it. Michelle, you look like you just stepped off a moving train," Mrs. Jacobs said a little louder than she should have in a crowded train station. Michelle gritted her teeth.

"Excuse me, David. I think I'll go see if Jack's here," she said, edging away.

"Oh, by all means. Goodbye, Miss Newman," she called jovially.

"Goodbye, Esther," Michelle said coldly.

"Oh, you can call me Mrs. Jacobs," Mrs. Jacobs said, patting Michelle on the shoulder. Michelle threw a death glare at David and walked away, leaving David to contend with the bags and his mother. David cleared his throat.

"Now, Mama, what I wanted to discuss with you is sort of about Michelle," he began. "Maybe you'd better sit down."

"Why? I know my Davey. He loves his mamma. He isn't going to say anything that would break her heart," she said warmly, putting a hand over her heart. "Go ahead, dear. What about Michelle?" David led her to an empty sit and gently set her down in it. When she was all settled, purse clutched in hands, David took the seat across from her.

"Well, Mama, Michelle thinks, and I agree, that I should give up Brooklyn Bridges," David rushed. Mrs. Jacobs froze, then clutched her heart with one hand. "Mama, what's wrong?" David asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Oh, nothing, you killed me, that's all," Mrs. Jacobs said dramatically.

"Mama, please, don't do this to me. This is hard enough," David groaned.

"Do what? I'm just dying, since my only son just broke my heart," Mrs. Jacobs wailed, rising from her seat and staggering towards the exit.

"Mama, where are you going?" David called after her.

"I'm going home to die peacefully in my bed," she called over her shoulder. "Enjoy yourself, son. Take care. Wear your heavy coat. Be careful crossing the street. Keep your money on your inside pocket. Wear your rubbers. Eat a hot lunch!" As Mrs. Jacobs made her dramatic exit, Michelle was heading back to check on David.

"David, I thought you were going to break it to her gently," Michelle said, staring at the departing woman.

"Well, as a matter of fact, Michelle, I didn't tell her about us at all. I mean, she was so upset about my dissolving the company, I thought I'd better wait," David told her sheepishly.

"You did WHAT?!" Michelle exploded.

"He's coming! Jack Kelly's coming!" a passing policeman yelled, breaking into a run towards the track.

"Come on, Michelle! We've got to get down there!" David said, motioning for Michelle to grab the bags and running towards the track. Michelle sighed and started pushing the baggage cart as fast as she could towards Track 12.

Thankfully, David managed to find Jack flirting with the girl behind the concession stand.

"Come on, Jack, don't screw this up for me," David scolded, pulling Jack by the arm towards the track. "This is saving your career _and_ mine." Jack wrenched his arm out of David's grasp.

"No need to remind me," he said, adjusting the collar of his leather jacket. "Now, where are we going again?"

"Jack, I told you this a million times! Sweet Apple, Ohio!" David groaned. "Now, come on. You've got a lot of fans and reporters waiting for you in there. Remember-"

"Smile and don't hit on anyone, I know," Jack mumbled.

"That's my boy. Michelle's got the bags, so let's go!"

David and Jack decided to chance it and attempt to sneak in past the throng of people by weaving their way amongst knees and legs. Not smart. One girl saw a flash of a leather jacket and brown hair and immediately started shrieking, "IT'S JACK! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU!"

This commotion caused the entire crowd to turn around and look where the girl was staring. Jack stupidly stood upon hearing his name and soon, he was lost in a crush of people. David sighed and began trying to dig Jack out of the horde. The adults backed off pretty quickly, as did the photographers and reporters after David threatened them with a nasty lawsuit. At the very bottom of the crowd, about half a dozen sobbing teenage girls were clinging to Jack's arms, chest and legs. Jack looked desperately at David as he attempted to shake them off gently. David took over, carefully prying them off Jack's limbs one by one. As soon as David had the one girl who was clinging desperately to Jack's head off and Jack's mouth was free, the reporters made their move, their questions overlapping and making them impossible to understand. Jack's eyes darted around nervously; he had no idea what any of them were saying until one reporter shouted louder than any of the others, "Hey Jack, how do you feel about going into the Army?!"

Before Jack had a chance to answer the question directed at him, David stepped in front of Jack protectively and muttered, "Let me handle this. Do not, I repeat, _do not_, open your mouth." He turned to the reporter who asked the question. "How does he feel? Well, he's just as proud and eager as can be to be serving our country," he said.

"He's not afraid to face down a barrage of bullets, for he's not afraid to die," Michelle added, appearing at David's side.

"He was so excited," David continued, "the day he volunteered for-"

"Volunteered? I heard he was enlisted and he appealed - _three times_," the reporter sneered.

"Uh..well, uh...he, er..." David stammered.

"MARRY ME, JACK!" screamed a hysterical fan somewhere in the crowd.

A different reporter took this opportunity to yell, "What about that Hollywood starlet, Jack? Are you two engaged?" Once again, Jack opened his mouth to speak, but was intercepted by Michelle.

"Engaged? Pah, he's only 24! There's absolutely nothing to the rumour he's engaged," she insisted. There was an audible sigh of relief from the nearby teenagers.

"They're great friends! Brother and sister, practically! That eighteen carat diamond was just a friendship ring," David agreed.

"Then why was her husband so mad?" the reporter asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"SHOW US YOUR CHEST!!!" the same hysterical fan shouted before David and Michelle could respond.

"Give us the real scoop, Mr. Jacobs! Is Jack still drinking a lot?" a third reporter asked.

"No! Of course not! He goes to church each Sunday and he doesn't touch a drop!" Michelle told the reporter.

"Yes, Jack takes pleasure in the simple things in life, now," David said, using his arms and words to paint a pleasant picture for the people. "Long walks at dusk, children's laughter.....free magazine subscriptions?" The reporter nodded skeptically and started scribbling furiously on his notepad.

"How about that rumour that you found Jack in reform school?" another reporter shouted above the crowd.

"That is absolutely untrue!" David and Michelle insisted at the same time.

"He was born in Indo-China, you see. His parents were missionaries," Michelle told one reporter.

"From the good old south, I tell ya. Virginia! Thousands of acres of farm!" David was informing another.

"His family was poor and hungry. What an awful life for a child, don't you agree?"

"His family was very wealthy, too. They'd all lived in the south for years, growing cotton!"

"Then, one day, he drifted down the river to Hong Kong to a waterfront saloon."

"Every evening, those Southern folks would sit down by the river and sing their old, Southern songs."

"And that's where I first heard Jack singing, 'neath that dirty Hong Kong."

"And that's where Jack started singing, 'neath that sweet plantation moon."

"All aboard!" a conductor yelled above the noise of the crowd.

"Oh! That's our train! Get the luggage and Jack, David, and get on!" Michelle shouted to David above the many bobbing heads of the horde. David nodded, excusing himself from the reporter and grabbing Jack by the arm.

"Excuse us, please, excuse us. Please, Jack can't be late!" David muttered, moving his way through the crowd.

"DON'T LEAVE US JACK!!!" sobbed one girl.

"WE LOVE YOU, JACK!!!" another cried. Soon, the air was filled with the noise of sobbing girls. Jack gave one last wave and roguish grin to them all before David yanked him onto the train.

* * *

Ah, there's one long, messy chapter done. This chapter is actually a couple scenes combined. The part with the girls meeting about Jack was too short on it's own, so I combined it with the Penn Station one to make it one longer chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it! ((blows kisses)) Love you all! No trivia question this time, sorry. Bye! 

newsiesmoseph


	5. Welcome to Sweet Apple

**Moseph: **((is unconscious))

**Les: **((wandering in)) Oh, hey Moseph. Whatcha doin'?

**Moseph: **((is unconscious))

**Les: **...Moseph?

**Moseph: **((is unconscious))

**Les: **((pokes Moseph's body with stick)) Moseph? ...Wake uuuuuuup...

**Moseph: **((twitches)) Snork ((snorts, rolls over))

**Les: **((smiles with relief)) Oh! She's sleepin'! But...she needs to do the shout outs. How do I get her up? ((thinks)) Oh! I know! DAVID!

**David: **((buttoning up pants)) What?

**Las: **((blinks))...What were you doing?

**David: **NOTHING! NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! ((runs away))

**Les: **Darn it! Now what do I do?

**Skittery: **Oh, hey Les. Whatcha doin with Moseph?

**Les: **She's sleepin'.

**Skittery: **Oh yeah? Why's that?

**Racetrack: **((storming in)) Do none of you read the memo board! ((brandishes clipboard))

**Skittery: **When did we get a memo board?

**Les: **I can't read.

**Racetrack: **OH MY GOD! Alright, alright, remember your twelve steps, Race. Okay, for those of you who _can_ read, the memo board says Moseph's doing stage crew for a performance of The Wizard of Oz, every night. And next week, too. For three hours. She doesn't get home until 11:00 most nights.

**Les: **A wizard! Where!

**Skittery: **Never mind, Les. So I guess she's tired, huh?

**Racetrack: **I would say yes to that one.

**Les: **So how to we get her up? She has to do shout outs!

**Racetrack: **Well, there's a few things we could try. Cold water dumped over her head-

**Skittery: **Nah, then she'll just make us dress up as characters from Rocky Horror Picture Show again.

**Racetrack: **Right. I'm _not_ putting on those fishnets. For the fifth time. Well, we could try trickery. ((leans into Moseph's face)) HEY! MOSEPH! PULITZER'S TAKIN' OFF HIS SHIRT!

**Moseph: **((snort)) Flurk. ((twitch))

**Skittery: **Yeah, Race, like she's gonna wanna open her eyes for _that_. Gross, man.

**Racetrack: **You got a better idea genius?

**Skittery: **As a matter of fact, I do. ((runs away))

**Les: **I want a dress like Glinda's!

**Racetrack: **((shakes head)) Kid, you gotta get that looked at. It's called ADD.

**Skittery: **((running back with David in tow)) Okay, Dave, you stand here and when I yell, you start unbuttoning your shirt, okay?

**David: **((whining)) Do I have to? It's cold in here!

**Racetrack: **Yes, you have to! _Someone's_ got to do the shout outs! We can't just leave the readers shout out-less!

**David: **Alright, _fine_. But I'd better be paid extra for this.

**Skittery: **I'm just going to ignore the fact that you aren't getting paid. ((leans over Moseph's face)) Hey Mooooooseeeeeph. Davey's takin' off his shirt.

**Moseph: **((sits up)) Where!

**Skittery: **((points)) Yonder he stands, shirtlessness in sight! ((thinks)) Wow...I can talk fancy. MUST stop imitating Moseph.

**David: **Oh, the things I do for my fans. ((starts to unbutton shirt))

**Moseph: **((watches)) Mmmmm...David...

**David: **Okay, that's enough. Will you do the bloody shout outs now!

**Moseph: **Fine. But you owe me later, sweet cheeks.

**David: **((shudders))

SHOUT OUT TIME!

**TheAngryPrincess13: **Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Wow, that SUCKS about your computer. At least it's working now! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ginny: **Yay! My domain is spreading! You know, you read/enjoyed Falling Down Stairs and now you're reading this! My power over you grows! ((fancy hand gestures)) I command you to read New York Is Calling Me! NOW! Ew, Ashley. She disgusts me and I don't even know her. Anyway, hope you enjoy the rest of this!

**Pidge: **Hey! You're back! Apparently, that happens with a lot of my fics. People write out really long reviews and then they disappear. Stupid fan fiction jerks. Curse those evil poking monkeys. Oh, the heat of the moment. It's very...hot? I have no idea. FELLOW ONTARIONIAN! ER...YEAH! Wait...there are more of us! WE MUST CONNECT! ((wild hand gestures)) How many _Canadian_ fan girls do you know? Including you, I know...two. Well, I know more Canadian chicks who love Newsies, but no others who read/write fanfiction. I'm glad I'm filling in potholes for you. I've never heard the soundtrack. I was actually in a community theatre production of it and I know the words to pretty much all the songs and I have the script still, so _that's_ pretty handy. I'm glad I'm enhancing the experience! That's what I'm meant to do, after all. I've never seen either movie either. But I also don't understand why Vanessa Williams would go for Jason Alexander. After seeing Pretty Woman, I can't look at him, so that's basically going to ruin that version if I ever see it. I LOVE Dick Van Dyke though, so I want to see that version more. And, you know, Ann Margaret. It's the connections. Aw, I'm glad you like my writing style! ((bows)) Thank you kindly! Ah, singing in the library. I know it well. Well, actually, not really, because that really _would_ earn me some odd looks. BUT! I often listen to musical soundtracks or songs from musicals on my mp3 player in the library. Examples: Newsies, Wicked, Avenue Q, Rent, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Guys and Dolls and others. Oh God, I wish Rent would come back to Toronto. I can't wait to see the movie! Idina Menzel, Taye Diggs and Aaron Lohr, baby! Thankies for the review! Oh, just out of curiosity, where in Ontario are you from? I'm from Newmarket. If you're from the northern end of Ontario, don't hurt me. According to my geography teacher, northerners hate us, which I do understand. We kind of suck. Oh well. Anyway, thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**PeliculaJane: **((observes empty email inbox with sigh)) I'm _still_ waiting for an author alert, missy! I was promised a chapter and nada! Well, I'll forgive you if you review this chapter, which I know you will because, well, face it, you said you love my adaption(thank yoouuuu!) So you'll be back. Oh yes...you will be back... I, too, enjoy being a 50s ditz. It's just plain fun. And the Conrad Birdie scream. Who can forget that? Memorable moments, man...((fancy flashback montage)) Well, hopefully this lights a fire under your ass and you'll start writing again! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kitty: **BYE BYE BIRDIE KICKS SERIOUS ASS! But...so does Oliver...so confused! Well, I _should_ be in Oliver in ...October, so then I shall have been in both and my life will be complete. Ooh, if you're looking for a crossover with David in a good part, I can not recommend "Hellie a' Brooklyn" by Brunette enough. It's a crossover between Newsies and The Illiad(if you're not familiar, it's that whole Troy story. Have you seen Troy? That would be it) and David plays an AWESOME part where he gets the girl and gets laid! Except I hate the girl, but Davey got a good part for once! Well, I'm glad that you're reading more than one fic by me. It's gratifying, in some weird way. Wicked IS awesome! I'm seeing it in March! ((squeals)) Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**XbellavitaX: **I still can't believe you got to watch it twice. That's so upsetting. Boys can't watch Newsies. It's programmed into their nature _not_ to like it. To further explain this, I will re-enact the reactions to my showing of a clip from Newsies further down the page. Yeah, they threatened to take it away. And you know what the kicker is? Most of them _liked it_! Only two of my friends hated it! They're just sick of me talking about it all the time. Oh, dear God, if my friends ever found out I wrote fan fics, they would _really_ detach me. They would never let me watch Newsies _again_. Aw, you inspired a fic fan! Well, at least he didn't ship you off to the loonie bin, like my friends would. LOL, yeah, Ontario's in Canada. New Jersey, that's in like, New Jersey, right! Sorry, I couldn't resist. I feel like it's my duty to make fun of Americans' lack of knowledge about us. It's a great Canadian tradition. I'm assuming you haven't seen a comedy special called "Talking To Americans"? Yeah, you wouldn't like it. I love Fonzie! He's so cool! Aw, come on, you should really get a muzzle for Spotty or something. Poor Mush. ((pats Mush on head)) Hmm, a word to describe our boys...the other day I made up the word "technitastic". How bout that? Yeah, splendiferous is already a word. I love The O.C., but Seth is grating on my nerves and Sandy is going to get there if he doesn't stop this whole business with Rebecca. He's the coolest! I love Sandy. I want him to be my dad. No, I take that back. I want him to be my husband! I love him! Oh, dear God, if Seth tries heroine...well, let's just say, I'll prepare the shark. I love ol' Blue Eyes! And his voice! ((faints)) Yay, someone who shares my love of the Indo-China part! Maybe it's just because I love the phrase Indo-China. I had no idea such a phrase existed until this play. I SO can not wait until Honestly Sincere. I've never seen the play or movie, but it's definitely the most fun to perform. Basically because we just screamed and cheered, ran around and yelled "YEAH!", danced for a bit and then fainted. I'm definitely going to include some Jack hating before that scene. Aw, I'm so sorry. I'll give you a trivia question this time. Thankies for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Oxymoronic Alliteration: **Oooh...a collaborative fic? I want to get in on this business too! Oh, the cleverness of me. Damn...now I want a poster. If I know the answer to all the trivia questions, does that mean I can have one? Thankies for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Elphie: **I don't know if I told you, but I FINISHED WICKED! Huzzah for me! It was SOOOOOOO good! So I guess Elphie _is _Liir's mom, huh? Yep, when I was writing that chapter, I was thinking "Wow. Kathy as Helen is a good cast on my part. Well done, me." I'm still waiting for a free magazine subscription to show up at my door. Yep...stiiiill waitin'... Yes, I agree. You can have Jack, I want to keep my Davey. ((huggles David, since I'm still under contract not to kiss him until the end of Falling Down Stairs)) Oh, wait, it's not the same story. I can SO kiss him! ((smooches David)) Yay! Thankies for the review, enjoy this chapter!

**Knots: **Yeah, I thought you'd enjoy the reflection kissing thingy. I know _I _did. Well, the rubbers thing is in the script so...let's just hope she meant rubber boots. Now I kind of wished I'd combined a couple scenes for this chapter, since it's so short, but Honestly Sincere is next and it's going to be HUGE so I guess I figured might as well make this one short and save up some of my writing energy. Thankies for the review, enjoy this chapter!

**Hollywood: **WOOT FOR SCREAMING FANS! Without us, there would be _no_ show. We rock the hardest. Aw, thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Get that Valentines Day story up! I want to see what happens after I faint into those strong arms accompanied by the curious blue eyes! Thankies for the review, enjoy this chapter!

**Ccatt: **Yeah, gotta love David's mom. She's just plain hysterical. As in, funny. Oh, yeah, I know what that late night review syndrome is like. I'm also a victim of late night chapter posting syndrome. It's not exactly fun. No, take that back. Not fun. At all. Thankies for the review, enjoy the chapter!

So now that I'm done with shout outs (11 reviews! Thankies!), onto the chapter! Wait, a wee bit of notification. This chapter is short. Very short. Less than three pages. I'm REALLY sorry. There was only so much I could write for "One Boy" and "Honestly Sincere" is next, which, I promise, will be HUGE, so don't be too disappointed. I'm making up for it with authors notes and shout outs! Anyway, thanks everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Newsies(thanks to Disney) or Bye Bye Birdie(thanks to...whoever). I don't own the characters from Newsies or any of the OC's sent in(thanks to their creators). I DO own me, Moseph/Michelle, so there. Just TRY and sue me for that.

* * *

The scene at Sweet Apple's train station was pure insanity, possibly equal to that of Penn Station. More screaming teenagers. More vicious reporters. More aggressive photographers. The people of Sweet Apple had been driven to madness at the thought of seeing someone_ actually _famous. However, when Jack Kelly stepped off that train and greeted the crowd with that cocky, charming grin that had been captured by every magazine and newspaper world wide, the citizens of Sweet Apple fell completely silent. It was surreal. Jack's smile faltered for a moment, concerned that he maybe wasn't as popular here as everywhere else. Weren't the girls supposed to be swooning at his feet? That thought seemed to trigger a reaction in one, lone eleven year old girl at the very front. She let out a long, piercing screech and fell into her neighbours arms in a dead faint. That's when the madness kicked up again. The din was unbelievable and Jack couldn't see his skin for all the girls clutching to his limbs.

"SHHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPPP!" Jack looked down at the shortish girl standing in front of him. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was looking at Jack with shining blue eyes.

"Jack Kelly?" she began. Like she _really_ needed confirmation that it was Jack Kelly standing in front of her. Please. Jack nodded, shocked at her ability to silence the giant crowd. She smiled her most charming smile. "Jack Kelly, welcome to Sweet Apple! I'm Rose Hamilton, vice president of the Jack Kelly Fan Club. Now, before we escort you to the Town Hall where the Mayor himself is waiting, I would like to introduce to you the girl whom you have chosen to bestow your final kiss upon and who will now lead us in reciting the Conrad Birdie Pledge...Colleen Dupont!"

Rose stepped back and a shorter, red headed girl stepped forward. Jack assumed this was Colleen. She moved toward Jack, grinning nervously and staring at him as though she couldn't believe he was actually there in 3D. Colleen pulled out a picture tucked into the pocket of her black capris. A cut out of Jack from a newspaper. She put it over her heart and nodded at the other girls. To Jack's amazement, dozens of teenage girls of varying ages pulled out pictures of various of sizes, all featuring Jack.

"I, Colleen Dupont," Collen began. The girls echoed, each giving their own name. They spoke in such unison that no one could make out a singular name and Jack got the eerie feeling this had been rehearsed to perfection.

"...being of sound mind and body, do hereby promise to be loyal, courteous, steadfast and true, to Jack Kelly and the United States of America - both indivisible, with liberty and justice for all!" The girls ended the Pledge by kissing their pictures and tucking them back into pockets, belts, waistbands and, for a few girls, bras. They all turned expectantly to Jack. Jack felt like he wanted to run away screaming - these girls were, by far, crazier than any he'd encountered in New York - but he wasn't the hottest thing in the music industry for nothing. He plastered on a grin like he'd just gotten laid and made his way toward the nearest good-looking girl with that cocky swagger. As soon as she saw him, the girl froze, her gum dropping out unattractively. Jack was about to snake his arm around her waist and ask her name when he was yanked away by the collar of his leather jacket.

"Don't touch the girls, don't look at them, don't talk to them, how many times do we have to go over this?" David was muttering as he dragged Jack toward a car.

"David! Where are you-"

"Not now, Michelle!" David called to her above the heads of the crowd. "You get the bags, I've got to take Jack to City Hall!" Michelle sighed with exasperation and began to lug bags toward another car as the group dispersed.

"Colleen, before you go, can I talk to you for a minute?" Michelle looked up and saw a short, dark haired boy, frowning nervously.

"Right now? Can't it wait?" Colleen asked impatiently. Michelle leaned back on a suitcase and watched the events unfold.

"I don't think so, Colleen. It's important," the boy said, shaking his head.

"Racetrack Higgins, what's so important that you have to talk to her _right now_?" a dark hair girl demanded.

"What's so important, Skylar? I'll tell you what's so important!" Racetrack snapped at the girl, presumably Skylar. "The day after I give her my pin she goes around kissing someone else, that's what's so important! I want you to know that I'm quite upset about this. I've already had several headaches and a nosebleed."

"Why Racetrack," a sandy haired girl chuckled. "I believe you're actually _jealous_ of Jack Kelly!"

"Me, jealous?" Racetrack scoffed. "I'm the opposite of jealous, Catherine. I'm very jealous! And I have every right to be. Colleen's my steady!"

"But that's just it, Racetrack," Colleen said, reaching forward and taking Racetrack's hand. "I'm _your _steady. Oh, I may admire Jack Kelly as one admires a far-distant and unattainable ideal. But I'm pinned to you, Race, and I don't care how common and ordinary you are. And that's how I'm going to stay!" Racetrack gave a small smile.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" he asked hopefully.

"I mean every word of it, Racetrack," Colleen said, nodding. "Jack Kelly is just a fling. A steady is forever..." Colleen leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. Racetrack flushed. "You're the only boy I need," she whispered. Racetrack grinned happily.

"Wow, thanks Colleen. You're the only girl for me."

"There's no reason for you to worry, Racetrack. Jack Kelly may be a great public figure, but he doesn't make me feel all dizzy and faint when I think of him. Only my steady does that. Why, even when I say his name, I don't feel a thing! Listen! Jack Kelly!...Jack Kelly..." Colleen seemed to have a sudden realization about who she was kissing. "Jack Kelly..." She began to waver and Skylar and Catherine rushed to her sides to steady her. Racetrack, however, took no notice.

"The boy she loves is the boy who makes her dizzy and almost faint," Racetrack said in a daze. "And that boy is me!" He scampered off, following a still shocked Colleen.

Michelle smiled wryly to herself and put the suitcase she hadn't even realized she'd been holding down. "One boy to be with forever and ever..." shesang gentlyto herself.

"Michelle? What's the matter?" Michelle looked up and saw David, holding his briefcase and wearing his usual worried expression.

"Well...I was just thinking of you, David," Michelle said.

"Never mind thinking of me! My speech! Where is it?" David asked frantically.

"In the briefcase," Michelle sighed.

"Right. Good. Bring it along," he said, handing the briefcase to her. "The Mayor's almost finished talking. Come on! Hurry up!" David dashed away in the direction of the City Hall and Michelle sighed, sitting on the suitcase cart and smoothing out her green skirt.

"That's the way it should be..." she said wistfully.

* * *

So, there's another short chapter done. Again, I'm sorry. Anyway, as promised to XbellavitaX above, I shall now re-enact my French classes' reactions to Newsies after I showed a clip from it("When I walk, does it look like I'm fakin' it?" to the nuns) for a presentation. Ahem.

**Me:** So, that's basically Newsies. Any questions?

**Boys:** Yeah. Um...what is this?

**Me:** It's Newsies.

**Boys:** ...And?

**Me:** ...It's a movie. Slash musical. A movie musical.

**Girls:** Who was that shirtless guy!

**Me:** That was Mush. Yeah, he's hot.

**Girls:** ((twitter excitedly)) Is he shirtless through the whole thing?

**Me:** Um...no.

**Girls:** ((sigh disappointedly))

**Boys:** So, what is this even about?

**Me:** Well, basically, there was a strike in 1899...((plot summary, blah blah blah))...and Newsies is a musical about that.

**Boys:** ...And that's your favourite movie?

**Me:** ...Uh, yeah.

**Girls:** Who's your favourite character?

**Me:** Well, I really like the two lead newsboys because they're good actors and they have nice voices and...they're hot.

**Some Girls:** Which ones were they? Was one of them the shirtless guy! ((twitter excitedly))

**Me:** No. One of them was the guy wearing the bandanna.

**Some Girls:** ((sigh disappointedly))

**Other Girls:** ((gasp, twitter excitedly))

**Girls:** So who's the other guy?

**Me:** Oh, he's not in it yet. At that point. But he's hot.

**Girls:** Can we see!

**Teacher:** Uh, no, I think we have to wrap this up and -

**Boys:** So, wait, let's get this straight: this...uh...

**Me:** Newsies.

**Boys:** This _Newsies_ is your _favourite movie_?

**Me:** Um...yeah.

**Boys:** Why?

**Me:** Because -

**Boys:** Because you think the guys are hot? That's really stupid.

**Me:** No, not just because of that. I really like the songs and some of the acting's good and there's really good dancing even if the choreography kind of sucks. And the plot is original.

**Boys:** ((sigh)) Whatever.

**Some Girls:** Can we watch the part with the shirtless guy again!

**Other Girls:** No, the part with the _other_ hot guy!

**Teacher:** Okay, thank you Michelle, onto verb tenses!

**Class:** ((lame applause))

And that concludes my presentation on Newsies. Inspiring, wasn't it? Now, for today's trivia question!

PART A: In what hit musical did Idina Menzel (former star of Wicked) make her stage debut?

PART B: What role did she play that she is reprising in the movie version?

Answer both parts to get one of the last signed Jack Kelly posters! ((tacks poster onto wall)) I've got mine! Do you have yours?

newsiesmoseph


	6. Oh Baby! Oh Honey!

I'm back, ladies! ((pelvic thrust)) Is it not convenient that I'm watching Newsies as I type? Well, not _that _convenient. But, whatever. I don't know what I'm babbling about, so I'll just shut up now. SHOUT OUTS! (David...undershirt...((faints)))

**Elphie: **((jumps up and down with you)) I know it too! ((bells ding)) Congratulations! You got the right answer! ((hands over poster)) Well, if I ask harder questions, then no one will know the answers and I'll be stuck with all these Jack Kelly posters. But I think that was the last one, since I'm almost out of posters. I love The Producers! Wait...you went to London? ((hates you)) No, I could never hate you. You're my Elphie. I know, I know, I'm sorry it was so short. This one is longer! I swear! I was thinking of Joey on Friends when I wrote that bit about Jack grinning. Yes, you are, indeed, a good cast for Helen. Because, in my opinion, Helen is the most obsessive (aside from Ursula) and I think the ways that she reacts to Jack are similar to the ways you would react. Thankies for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**TheAngryPrincess13: **((bells ding)) Congratulations! You got the right answer! ((hands over poster)) _Made_ you watch it? Dude, tell me you liked it! I _adore_ Rent! Well, it makes no difference...I suppose. Thankies for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Pidge: **Wow, I feel like...Jaws, or something. You know, "Just when you thought it was safe to read fanfiction again!" Except, in the opposite. Do you get what I'm saying? No, of course you don't. No one _really_ does except me. ((bells ding)) Congratulations! You got the right answer! ((hands over poster)) Oh my God, Wicked was amazing. It made me cry, it was so good. The girl who was supposed to be playing Elphaba was injured (I'm sure you read about it) so we had Kristy Cates instead, but she was still amazing - as good as Idina. A fellow GTAer! ((high fives)) Well, I _guess_ Newmarket is GTA. Yes, actually, I think it is. It's only a half hour to and hour drive from T.O. Like you said, it's closer to the theatre district. I'm sorry it was short, but I'm glad it was good. I took the headaches and nosebleeds line right from the script! There are actually a pretty good amount of theatre companies in my area. The one I'm involved with is doing The Sound of Music (I'm on stage crew), then Oliver! (I'm auditioning), Fiddler on the Roof (going to see it, since I never have), Beauty and the Beast (auditioning) and Cats (SO going to see it, even though I saw it while it was in Toronto). Wow, that _really _sucks about your school. That's how I felt about my school. We used to have a musical almost every year, but then stupid Mr. Brown came and started this whole lip synch competition and now they say that they're putting all their money into airband and they won't do plays anymore. Thank God I'm out of that hell hole. My high school does 2 or 3 plays/musicals a year. I deleted all my Rent songs on my mp3 player because I got the soundtrack and I added some non-musical songs, but the majority of it is filled with musicals. Oh, I know _exactly_ what you mean about Boq's big moment! I love that part! Actually, it's one of my favourite parts, vocally, in the whole show. Woot! Spreading the gospel! I always get people hooked on musicals. Mostly because I make them listen to the soundtracks. They'll thank me later. Thankies for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Dreamless-Mermaid: **Hey! Okay, I'm sorry I still haven't reviewed your V-Day thing. But I did read it and I enjoyed it! Well, I kind of have to spell "favourite" and "colour" like I do. That's how I've been taught, since I was little. It's Canadian, and British. We do lots of things the British way, just because we ended on more agreeable terms than the States did. In fact, the queen is on all of our coins. I hate reading those words spelled the American way. It annoys me to no end. The spell check on the computers at school say that I should spell it "color" instead of "colour" and I hate it. ((bells ding)) Congratulations! You got the right answer! ((hands over poster)) I'm _so _excited for the movie version of Rent. Most of the original cast is in it, except that Rosario Dawson will be playing Mimi and Aaron Lohr is in it! When I told my best friend he was in it, I swear to God, she barely breathed. Also, I may be going to New York City within the next year, so maybe I'll get to see Rent on Broadway! Thankies for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**XbeLLaViTaX: **I watched Newsies for the first time in a million years and I was so happy! And I was singing along, of course, and there was no one with me, so I made comments out loud to myself. Because I can't watch Newsies without making comments. I think my gay friend Tim would like it. He's so cool... My friends laugh because I have a David desktop on my home computer. I wouldn't put it on my computer account at school because they monitor you. Really. At least, that's what they tell me. I'm considering telling my best friend about my fanfiction career, but...then again, no. Because she would seriously, like, hit me. And tell me to get a life. Hey, I laugh when anyone makes fun of Canada, aside from when they say really, really, mean, horrible things and mean it. It doesn't matter to me if you laugh. It's funny! Our money is worthless compared to U.S. dollars! (although not that funny when I actually buy stuff in the States because it costs a lot more) My geography teacher is the most patriotic person I know (and the least sane, but we won't get into that) and he really doesn't like the States, mostly because they won't create a plan for reducing their pollution and greenhouse gas emissions. No offence. ((fits muzzle on Mush)) Well, thank God that whole stupid Rebecca thing is over. That was pissing me off to no end. And, much as I _despise_ Marissa, I do hope that she and Ryan get back together. And Ryan needs to get another archnemesis, like Luke or Oliver. Yeah, maybe Indo-China is some place between India and China... I really don't know, I'm just guessing. Yeah, it was even funnier (the part where Albert and Rosie are making up histories for Conrad) in the play. Mostly because we, the teens, were paying no attention to them. We were all trying to get our hands on Conrad and then, he touched us, and we started freaking out. It was really fun. I got to hold a "So long, Conrad!" sign and I felt like a newsie. I even held it on an angle, like a newsie. "I, Peggy Sue Blanchard, being of sound mind and body..." Napoleon Dynamite ROCKS! Well, maybe you should get yerself learned up on Rent. It rocks hard. It's one of the great classics. Well, no. It's a modern classic. ((thinks with amusement of what she imagined David doing)) Thankies for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Oxymoronic Alliteration: **(man, I always get a kick out of typing your name) Aw, thank you! Stage crew _is _exhausting, especially when you do a lot of heavy lifting and hard work for many days in a row and get little to no recognition. No, instead you get yelled at because someone's prop wasn't in place. (I'm a fourteen year old girl! Do I _look _like I'm the master of all that goes on involving props and set pieces? Further more, do I look like an evil mastermind set out to ruin your performance?) Brownies! ((gobbles)) Phank moo! ((crumbs spray everywhere)) ((shares in teenybopper moment)) ((bells ding)) Congratulations! You got the right answer! ((hands over poster)) Maureen is the only part I could conceivably play. The parts I want to play the most are unattainable. I can't play Angel, because I'm not a man, I can't play Benny, because I'm not a man and I can't play Mimi because I'm not Hispanic and I can't dance. So there you have it. Refer to my profile for more parts I can never play! Thankies for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**PeliculaJane: **Liar! You dropped it! I can't believe it! Well, I can. Writer's block is a bitch. Doesn't it suck when you're really into something and realize it's going nowhere? I once was writing an actual story (not fanfiction) and about seventeen chapters into it, I realized that I hated the main character, hated her love interest and, although I had mapped out the rest of the plot, had no idea how I was going to wrap things up. It's a bitch. ((bells ding)) Congratulations! You got the right answer! ((hands over poster)) Well, I wasn't a Renthead until recently. And, the people at my school are idiots, so very few of them know musicals. Exceptions: a) drama geeks, b) music geeks and c) my gay friend Tim (who has a great love for Rocky in Rocky Horror Picture Show). I've taken it upon myself to educate them, but they're not really responsive. But, then, many people at my school are also stupid. Example: the grade nine English classes were watching The Pianist (amazing movie, but it was pretty disturbing) and, after watching it, one unbelievably stupid girl asked, "So, was the main guy Jewish?" Yeah... Thankies for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

My author's notes are minimal this time around, since I'm tired and I just want to get this posted. Enjoy, ladies!

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Newsies and some folks own Bye Bye Birdie. If you know who it belongs to, please tell me, as I would like to give them credit. Jack's song is "Honestly Sincere" because I'm unoriginal. Yes, it is in Bye Bye Birdie. It belongs to those folks. Try to sue me and I'll sue you.

* * *

"Fred, try to get an interview with Jack before the mayor makes his speech! Hurry!"

"Penny, come on, let's get closer!"

"Lee, I can't see! Can I sit on your shoulders?"

"Mother, you can't stay here! The crowd will crush you! I'm taking you home!"

"Shut up and keep pushing that wheel chair!"

The crowd from the train station had slowly trickled into a gathering around City Hall, where the mayor and his wife stood on the front steps, trying to hush the crowd. As Jack appeared at the mayor's side, grinning cockily at the audience, a hush fell over the crowd, waiting for Jack to speak. Unfortunately, they had to wait for the mayor to shut up so Jack could sing.

"And so it is with great pride that I welcome you to our fair city and present you with this fourteen-carat solid gold key so generously donated by the men at the Sweet Apple Brass Works," the mayor droned. The adults applauded politely, while the impatient teenage girls sighed and twirled their hair, batting their eyelashes flirtatiously at Jack. "And as I present this key to you, Jack Kelly-" The crowd ducked and covered their ears as the shrieks of dozens of teenage girls filled the air.

"He said it! He said the name!" Rose cried excitedly over top of the rest of the girls.

"What happened?" the mayor asked confusedly. "All I said was Jack Kelly." He was met by more screams. "Girls, if you don't stop, I can't finish my speech!"

"Who _cares_ about your stupid speech? We want to hear from Jack!" Rose said, shoving through the crowd and darting onto the steps, standing right next to Jack. His gaze turned on her and she almost fainted at the intensity, but persisted, pushing the mayor out of the way to stand in front of the microphone. "Speak to us, oh beautiful one! Tell us how you make that glorious sound that even now, in anticipation of it, has reduced me to a snarling, raging panting jungle beast!" With an animal growl, Rose took her hand off the microphone and gazed up seductively at Jack. Before she could get any closer to him, the mayor made a grab for the back of her shirt and yanked her away, chastising her before sending her back into the crowd. While this happened, Jack stepped before the microphone, gave an acknowledging nod to the crowd and took the microphone out of its stand.

"You gotta be sincere," Jack sang in a low, husky voice. Any talking ceased as the singer's voice blasted through the ancient sound system. "You gotta be sincere." Eyes widened and hearts throbbed. "You gotta feel it here." Jack placed a hand over his heart. "'Cause if you feel it here." His voice slowly crescendoed and the tension among the crowd grew. "Well then you're gonna be honestly sincere." The guitar kicked in and the mayor's wife promptly fainted. The mayor struggled to hold her up as Jack slowly started to gyrate along with the music, thus commencing the screaming. Skylar was the first to lose her composure, breaking into an ear splitting scream, followed closely by Kathleen and Catherine.

"If what you feel is true, really feel it, you make them feel it too (write this down now)! You gotta be sincere! Honestly sincere! Man you gotta be sincere!" Jack belted, dancing his way down the steps of the building and moving into the crowd. As soon as he did so, girls attached themselves to him. Well, those who were left standing; most had already fainted away, piled on top of one another.

"If you're really sincere! If you're really sincere! If you're feelin' it here! Then it's gotta be right!" The girls, including the mayor's wife, began to stir and awake.

"Gladys! What happened to you?" the mayor demanded upon seeing his wife awaken.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mayer, dear. It must have been the heat," she replied dazedly, pulling down her apple-green dress that had ridden up her thigh.

"Oh baby! Oh honey!" Jack shouted, darting between the crowd, escaping the over-attentive fan girls. He could barely be heard over the screams.

"Hug me! Suffer!" Many arms reached out to comply with his request, but he danced around and in between them, making his way back to the stage. The music played without his voice for a few seconds, allowing him a large hip gyrate, followed by a pelvic thrust. The female crowd went absolutely insane, while the men muttered, annoyed with this strange man distracting their wives and girlfriends. Now that Jack Kelly was in town, nothing short of an alien abduction could take Sweet Apple's attention from him.

"Come on, Racetrack, let's get closer!" Colleen whined, tugging Racetrack behind her and moving between people to get to the stage. Racetrack could barely keep a grip on her hand.

"Colleen, there's no point! We'll never get up there!" Racetrack moaned wearily, beginning to doubt what she'd told him only minutes before at the train station. Colleen ignored him and kept on weaving, taking no notice when his hand left hers momentarily.

"In everything I do my sincerity shows through!" Jack spotted a tall blonde girl near the front, screaming non stop with her eyes closed. He grinned to himself. He'd always had a thing for blondes. He side stepped down the stairs, making his way closer and closer to her. She still didn't see him (her eyes were closed), but the girl next to her certainly did: she fainted dead away. The blonde, noticing this disturbance at her side, opened her eyes, only to see Jack standing in front of her. Her scream caught in her throat as Jack bent on his knee, took her arm and stroked the length of it. "I look you in the eye, don't even have to try! It's automatic, I'm sincere!" As his fingertips trailed off her arm, the girl started shaking violently and fainted into the arms of her friends, who had crowded on either side of her to see the action. Jack winked at the cute brunette struggling to hold her up and shook his way to the other side of the crowd.

The girl started to come to, gazing around dazedly. "My God, Dani, you're sooo lucky," her friend moaned. The other was paying no attention, still in a daze from Jack winking at her. "Isn't that right, Alison?" the friend snapped.

"Huh?" Alison snapped her head back to her friends. "Oh, right. I can't believe he _touched_ you, Danielle." Danielle smiled shakily, legs wobbling.

"When I sing about a tree, I really feel that tree!" Jack sang on, ignoring the snickers from the group of boys crowded together by the steps. They seemed fairly intent on hating Jack, glaring at him every time he winked at or touched a girl. Jack didn't care, though. For every one of them, there were at least a dozen girls fawning over him. And, thinking of the upcoming line he was about to sing, he scanned the crowd for another girl to sing to. He set his sights on the red head from the train station - the one he was supposed to kiss. She was near enough to the front that Jack could get to her without being waylaid by a group of crazed fans, but she was holding a boy's hand - never a good sign. Still, this was the chick he was supposed to kiss, so if she had a boyfriend, well, he might as well get used to him now. Jack stepped closer. The people nearby cleared so he had a path to her. The girl froze, her mouth hanging open at the sight of him. He moved closer again, so the only thing that kept them from touching was his microphone.

"When I sing about a girl, I really feel that girl," he sang huskily, leaning closer. The girl, instead of leaning back, moved in closer. Just then, Jack leapt away, putting distance between them. David would kill him if he actually kissed her before he was scheduled to. He saw her faint into her boyfriend's arms out of the corner of his eye, and her boyfriend glaring at Jack before attempting to revive her. "I mean I really feel sincere!"

"If you're really sincere! If you're really sincere! If you're feelin' it here, then it's gotta be right!" Jack broke into the chorus once more, leaping around the City Hall steps like a jumping bean. Things were going all right. His clothes were still intact and remaining on his body. The crowd was responding well, aside from the scowling males on the sides. He hadn't kissed or punched anyone yet. He wasn't making up new, lewd lyrics. He also wasn't drunk, so that helped greatly. David has absolutely nothing to be mad about.

David stood by the sound system, fuming. What was Jack trying to pull with that Colleen girl? He _knew _that he was supposed to keep his hands off the girls. He _knew_ it. David had only told him a million times. Did he have to tell him a million more times to get it into his head? A warm hand lay on his shoulder and he turned to find Michelle's tired, but smiling, face greeting him. He nodded in casual acknowledgment and turned back to watch Jack's increasingly risque performance. Why was he doing all this hip thrusting? David _told _him a million times that if he kept that up, he'd never get on the Sullivan Show...

Michelle sighed in annoyance and went off to find a seat away from the crowd.

"Oh baby! Oh honey! Hug me! Suffer!" The girls were bopping along with Jack, singing, screaming, crying and swooning. The back of Jack's shirt clung to his skin with sweat, but he barely noticed: he was caught up in the moment and that cocky grin was growing wider by the second. Jack decided to take another chance and leapt into the audience once more. Scanning the crowd (trying to find a pretty girl to dance with him), he spotted David's secretary, weaving her way to the back. She was an okay looking woman, although older than Jack, but he figured that if he had to be seen dancing with someone, she would be the best: less chance of a lawsuit.

Jack grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. She looked at him in surprise, but, as Jack slid his arm around her waist and swayed to the music, she caught on, swaying in parallel movements. Jack caught a glimpse of David's face: it wasn't a happy one. Jack had wondered if there was something between David and Michelle - they were acting somewhat odd on the train - but he had better things to think about and, in all honesty, he didn't care, so he didn't bother to ask either of them. He spun Michelle and withdrew his arm, turning to dance back up the steps.

"Well ya gonna be sincere, well ya gonna be sincere! Well, ya gonna be sincere, well ya gonna be sincere! Oh my baby! Oh yeah! Oh my baby! Oh yeah!" Jack, fighting for breath, managed to squeak out the last few lines feebly. The girls had practically mobbed him on his way back to the steps and his head was throbbing - partially because the music was giving him a migraine, partially because someone tore out a few of his hairs.

"Ohhhh yeah! Yeah! Yeaaaaaaah!" The guitar gave one last strum and the song was over. Jack, panting, surveyed the audience. More than half of the females were unconscious on the ground, while the rest gazed up at him with starry eyed wonder. The men had departed, leaving their wives, girlfriends and daughters to fend for themselves. In fact, the only man Jack could see nearby was David, scowling at him. There was a bit of lame applause from some elderly ladies standing near the back, but Jack didn't need a standing ovation to know that he rocked Sweet Apple.

The mayor stormed toward Jack, looking angry. "Mr. Kelly, what do you think you - "

"Come on, Jack, why don't we head on over to the Dupont's?" David said in a clipped voice, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack nodded at the ladies, giving them a wide smile and followed David down the steps without protest.

* * *

I'll leave you with a song: "Blue jean baby! L.A. lady! Seamstress for the band! Something something! Da da da da! She'll marry a music man! Like ballerinas! You must have seen us!"

**Jack: **((breaks down in tears))

((sigh)) _Every_ time.

newsiesmoseph


	7. Farewell

SHOUTOUTS!

**LynxLion: **New reviewer! ((hands over flowers)) Oh, I always love it when people tell me that I made their day. Thank you so much! I'm WITH you on getting giddy over David. I WILL marry him, even if he's fictional. There are ways... If I was magic, I would bring David out of the movie to marry him. But I'm not magic... Hmm... ((whips out notepad)) Take...up...magic. A FELLOW NAMELESS GIRL! I was nameless in it, too! Swooning over...Val. I don't want to talk about Val. ((shudders)) But I rectified the namelessness. I named myself. I was Peggy Sue. Wicked is AMAZING! I listened to the soundtrack last night and I was so happy. I have a poster in my room and a "Popular" t-shirt! Anyway, thanks so much! Keep reading!

**andthenyouwokeup: **Wow, your birthday. That seems so long ago. Oh, wait...that's because it WAS so long ago! I can't believe how long it's been! I'm so sorry! CAR! CONGRATULATIONS! Oh God, my dad said the same thing about my _Newsies_ friends! He was like, "Be careful. It could be some old guy living in his basement preying on teenage girls." I was like, "Dad, don't you think older guys would target generic teenagers instead of feigning an obsession with a movie _made_ for teenage girls?" Then he kind of shrugged and went away. Well, I can assure you that I am not a 40-year-old man. I know it's not the same as getting visual confirmation, but I had my fifteenth birthday over two months ago, so I guess that's the best I can do. Yeah, I've created some Spot lovers myself. Except they wanted his nickname to be Pimpstick. And I was just like, "Guys...no. Just no." Yay for big hair! No one here has big hair. But I know a lot of people with pink hair, which makes me happy! Except one of my friends with pink hair just redyed her hair. I miss her happy pink hair. I NEED to go to New York like it's part of my being. Okay, did you see The OC season finale? OH MY GOD! I'm proud of seeing a lot of shows for a fifteen year old who doesn't live in New York or Toronto or another popular theatre scene. I do live less than an hour away from Toronto, though, so I guess that counts. Thanks for the review!

**TheAngryPrincess13: **Thanks for the review!

**DreamlessMermaid: **Sorry it's been a while...as have all my stories. ((hangs head in shame)) Jesus, one boy, and I go absolutely out of my mind. Although some might argue that he put me in my right mind if it gets me away from all this _Newsies_ obsession. But none of those people are here, are they? No, they're not! Mmmm...pelvic thrust. Thanks for the review!

**PeliculaJane: **You...you...you...you trashed Kings of New York! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! ((sobs into pillow)) Okay, I'm over it! Yes, I can't deny that I'm disappointed, since I was enjoying it (even though I'd yet to make my appearance...), but I don't fault you for leaving it if it wasn't working. I've experience similar frustration with my share of stories, not all fan fiction. I won't give you any flak. Anyway, I can only hope that inspiration will strike twice and you'll repost. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Pidge: **_Wicked_. ((sigh)) No words. Well, you know, feel free to quote me _any_ time. It makes me feel special. ((beams angelically)) Ooh! They do stupid things at my school too! One time they were blindfolding people and making them eat baby food and one of the kids barfed in the trash can. Everyone cheered. Well, not everyone, because I didn't. I was pretty disgusted. Meh, there's an arts school in my area, but I didn't bother to audition. Because, well, for one, you have to audition and it only takes the elite. It's far from my house, it's a pretty high pressure environment and I just don't see myself in a career in the arts, so what's the point? Mwah hah, _Wicked_ reference. I'm with you. Mmm...rock star Jack. I enjoy it. Ooh! Took the random crowd dialogue from the script! Snatched right up! Congrats on the medal! Thanks for the review!

**Elphie: **Yep, one of the last posters. How many do you have? Peh, doesn't matter. It will be a joyous day when you finally see _Wicked_. For real. Not just a bootleg. Jack _is _a manwhore. When was he not a manwhore? Pah. It really _was_ a great chapter. Not that I'm immodest or anything... Love you, Elphie! Thanks for the review!

And now, some sad news. I do appreciate all the support and love and I know that this was one of my more popular stories, but I shan't be updating anymore. I've lost interest in it and I've been putting it off so long. I originally wrote this to relive my days in_ Bye Bye Birdie_, but I don't feel like I have to do that anymore. I've moved on, I'm doing different shows. Besides, this was never my best story...despite the me/David action. That was good. I'll leave this up until they delete and, who knows, I might start it up again, someday, if I have your permissions to reuse your characters. Again, I love you all! Sorry that this is how it had to end.

Moseph

P.S. I wouldn't say no to reviews for some of my other stories...


End file.
